


Spot the Difference

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, see color when you find your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Rey has been swooning over the Destructively Hot Amazon at her favorite gym for a while. Finn convinces her to trytalking.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Spot the Difference

Rey flops down on the couch and pulls a throw pillow over her head and screams a bit. Finn leans out of their tiny kitchen and chuckles. “Destructively hot Amazon was at the gym again?”

Rey flips over onto her back, tucking the pillow under her head, and says, “ _Yes_. She could _literally bench-press me_ , Finn! This is not me exaggerating for effect! I saw how much weight she was lifting!”

“So did you _say_ something to her?” Finn asks.

Rey pulls the pillow over her face and whimpers into it for a while. “What do you say to someone like that?”

“How about ‘hello’?” Finn suggests. “Or, ‘Hey, want a spotter?’”

Rey makes a sound of utter frustration. “It’s not that easy!”

“It really, really is,” Finn says. “Tell you what. You talk to her the next time you see her, and tell me about it, and I’ll make you a batch of those cookies you like.”

“Are you trying to bribe me with cookies?” Rey demands.

“Yes,” Finn says, unashamed. Rey puts the pillow back over her face and regrets the fact that she can, in fact, be bribed with cookies.

Right, okay, best and worst. Luke is always harping about that. _Worst_ -case scenario, she talks to Destructively Hot Amazon and it turns out the other woman is actually horrible and Rey has to find a new gym because if Destructively Hot Amazon insults her she’ll have to fight back and then there will probably be property damage and injuries and Finn having to come get her from the emergency room _again_.

But worst-case scenarios are unlikely.

Alright, _best-_ case scenario. She talks to Destructively Hot Amazon, it turns out the other woman is _also_ into women, it turns out she’s single, they go on a date, they touch, and suddenly the world is full of color and Rey will be able to have opinions on which throw pillows belong on the couch and which don’t match, which Finn didn’t used to care about before he met Poe, dammit.

And also she’ll have found her soulmate, that would be very nice too.

_Fine_. It’s probably going to be something in the middle, yes Luke she _has_ been paying attention, so it’s probably just going to be...she says hello, Destructively Hot Amazon says hello back, they chat, maybe become out-for-coffee-after-gym friends. Maybe date for a while. That would be fine.

“I’ll do it,” she says.

“That’s my Rey,” Finn says happily, and brings her a mug of tea.

*

Her chance comes two days later; Destructively Hot Amazon is at the gym again, and setting up to bench-press some absurd amount. Rey takes a deep breath, centers herself the way Luke’s always after her to do, and goes over.

“Hey, d’you want a spotter?”

Destructively Hot Amazon looks Rey over and shrugs. “Sure. Thanks.”

She does...a lot of reps. Just. A lot. With enough weight that yes, she could _easily_ bench-press Rey. She doesn’t really seem to need a spotter, but it’s safer with one, and also this means Rey can stand there and...well, not admire the view, because that’s creepy, but be awed and a little terrified by the view, at least.

She helps Destructively Hot Amazon take the weights off the bar and rack them afterwards, and then Destructively Hot Amazon turns and offers a hand. “Thanks,” she says again. “I’m Phasma.”

Rey takes her hand, and they both draw in a sharp breath at the same time. “I’m Rey,” Rey says, a little breathlessly, staring up at Phasma in wonder. “And oh - your eyes are _blue_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFC prompt "Soulmate AU."


End file.
